


Cookies?

by MysticLee333



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Do not eat the cookies, Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticLee333/pseuds/MysticLee333
Summary: Two highschool boys left to the kitchen with 0 experience between them. What's the worst that can happen?
Kudos: 37





	Cookies?

**Author's Note:**

> Do not try this at home kids. XD
> 
> If you have any requests for what you want to read then please do let me know. I am accepting any and all requests at this point.

He knew this was a long shot, but really what else was there to do. He's tried to be up front with her, and yet Izumi was still completely oblivious to his feelings. He was starting to think he was never going to get her to think of him as more than that high school student she saw that day on the street.

That was when Shakya said something that had his ears twitch. They all knew that Izumi had a sweet tooth to a degree. And people always said that the fastest way to someone's heart is through their stomach. With all that, it was impossible for Masumi to deny the other boy when he asked for help to bake cookies.

Omi was out for the time being, and any one that would stop them was either busy in another part of the dorm or not home all together. The kitchen was theirs to take!

The two put on an apron each. Sakuya wore the common 'kiss the cook' apron that everyone refused to touch while Masumi had a talking muffin on his asking what time it was. The two seemed completely unfazed about the new fashion statement as they grabbed out all the ingredients.

They had both agreed that the simple choc chip cookies would be a good choice for them to bake. Masumi placed the ingredients in a large bowl with a frown while Sakuya mixed it all together humming an unknown song. The other chose to ignore the strange tune that floated around the room as they continued to bake.

Once all the ingredients were properly mixed together, Masumi grabbed out a tray and put some baking paper to place over the metallic object. Sakuya rolled all the cookie batter into balls and placed them on the tray before tapping them out to flatten them a bit. It was almost impossible to believe that neither of them had ever baked cookies before.

Once the tray was placed in the preheated oven, the two looked at each other triumphantly. They had successfully baked cookies without any help, other than the instructions in a cook book that is. They felt slight accomplishment at such a simple task.

They both slowly removed their aprons and moved to the sitting area to wait for the cookies to cook. Once they sat down Sakuya took in a breath.

"Hey, Masumi?" The other let out a small sound of acknowledgement signalling for the other to continue. "Why did you agree to help me make cookies? You usually would refuse to help me," he said, slightly upset at the thought.

Masumi looked at him before shrugging. He grabbed out his phone and prepared some music. He looked back at Sakuya and noticed the boy was still waiting for him to answer.

"Izumi likes sweet things. I was planning to give her some so she would know how much I care about her," he stated as if it were the most obvious thing to say in that moment. Sakuya nodded in understanding expecting an answer like that.

"Wake me up when they're done," Masumi mumbled putting his headphones on and going to take a quick nap where he was. Sakuya nodded even though he know Masumi couldn't see him doing so.

A few moments passed before Sakuya felt himself yawn, and his eyelids grow heavy. Before he knew it, he'd fallen asleep as well.

Sakuya awoke with a start to the smell of smoke. He pried his eyelids open and looked around wondering why he could smell smoke. It took a moment for Sakuya to remember, they were baking, and left the cookies in the oven.

He quickly jumped up, falling on top of a still sleeping Masumi in the process. The fall had woken the other boy. At first he was angry about being woken up in such a way, but then the smell registered and he began to panic.

The two stumbled over to the kitchen in a panic. Once their eyes met the oven, their hearts sank.

The sound of the smoke detector began to sing it's song and Sakya moved over to grab the fire extinguisher. It was only a few seconds, but they seemed to last much longer in their minds as Sakuya pulled the pin from the extinguisher, aimed it and began to spray the oven to put out the fire.

Once Sakuya felt satisfied that the fire was out, he relaxed, giving off a tired smile. Masumi on the other hand, he looked irritated. The cookies probably hadn't turned out very well all thanks to this. What a waist.

Just as that thought hit him, Izumi's voice rang through the room.

"What happened?"

The two boys looked over to Izumi and Omi as they carried home the groceries Sakuya and Masumi assumed were meant for dinner. The boys looked at each other as if expecting the other to come up with some excuse on the spot and then looked back at the other two.

"We were baking cookies..." Sakuya nervously chuckled out scratching the back of his neck. Masumi only looked down in complete defeat. He felt crushed.

There was a loud sigh over the blaring of the alarm as people slowly began filing into the area to see what had happened. At this Sakuya jumped with joy.

"The cookies are still in the oven!" He announced turning over to the same oven that was on fire only a moment ago. He bent down, fire extinguisher in one hand, and with the other he grabbed the handle.

"Sakuya, I don't think that's a good ide-" but Tsuzuru never finished the sentence. As that moment, Sakuya pulled the oven door open only to be met with flames.

He let out a sharp screech as he pulled up the fire extinguisher and aimed it at the now open door of the oven. He continued to scream even as the extinguisher was going.

Once he was done, the boy sat down taking deep breaths to calm himself.

Izumi walked over to check on the two and make sure they were both okay. Sakuya simply sat there with a sad look on his face, even when Izumi gave him a hug, happy they were both okay.

Once she was separated from the boy and trying to finite out where to go from that moment, Sakuya moved back over to the oven and pulled out the try.

Whatever was on it was now gone under a thick layer of foam Sakuya just knew wasn't edible. He let go of a defeated sigh placing the try on the floor. Masumi could only apologise to Izumi over and over, and she didn't know why he was even apologising at this point.

Finally, Juza walked over. He bent down and searched the foam for one of those cookies. He managed to find one, but instead of a cookie, he was holding a ball of burnt cookie dough covered in foam.

Juza frowned placing it in his mouth and giving it a chew. In less than a second the boys face was scrunched up in disgust as he spat the cookie into his hand to throw in the bin.

"Congratulations!" Taichi laughed out at Sakuya and Masumi. "You finally found a food Juza refuses to eat!" He yelled out with a laugh as if it were an amazing accomplishment.

It may not have been their goal, but they still got it. Guess they should stay out of the kitchen from now on....


End file.
